Reborn
by drinkingthestarswithbob
Summary: This is the sequel to The Giant War. Percy and Annabeth have gone back on their previous choice and asked to be reborn. What will they do with no memories, of anything? DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE GIANT WAR OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS AT ALL! This is rated K for now, but I may change it later on. The cover is a cropped version of one of Burdge's drawings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to the Giant War! See the summery for the…summery. Wow. That sounds really stupid. But, as my readers, you must recognize my personality, which means you must read through the very unintelligent comments I may squeeze into these author's notes. Um, yeah. Here it is! Reborn! Είμαι πολύ ενθουσιασμένος!**

* * *

**Being dead isn't as fun as you would think.**

Okay, maybe not many people actually think of being dead as _fun_, but, just to clarify, it isn't. Some people may think, _Oh, Elysium must be so nice, and it must be wonderful to live in those big houses! _Yes, it is fun to be Elysium, and living in these houses is quite alright—they serve the most wonderful pasties, and Percy just can't get enough, especially if they are blue, but being alive is so much better. Down here, you do the same thing. Every. Single. Day. Of course, you get to train as much as you want, since you are already dead and you can't kill yourself again, but the things that the dead most long for, most yearn for, are found above.

I'm pretty sure that I am not the only spirit down here who thinks of the Underworld as a prison.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I am a demigod, and Athena is my mother. You may be thinking right now, _Oh, I've heard of this girl! She's saved Olympus! Twice, for gods sakes! Why is she dead?_

Yeah, I have saved Olympus twice. During the second titan war and during the second giant war. During the titan war, Kronos killed himself using my knife, which he gave to me when I was seven, and I fought many monsters in it. In the giant war, I defeated Enceladus—the bane of Athena- with the help of my mother, and I sort of helped kill Polybotes—the bane of Poseidon—with Percy and Poseidon.

Oh yeah, and in the giant war, I died. Gaea killed me, with a dirt spear. She meant to kill Percy, but I jumped in front, fulfilling the second Great Prophecy.

And now I'm here. Elysium, where the dead go who have done just enough good to escape the Fields of Asphodel, but not enough times to enter the Isles of the Blest. I find myself standing in the garden out back, bored out of mind, much too often.

In fact, I was doing that right when Percy came out, seeming very weary.

He stood right next to me and sighed.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"I've been thinking—"

"Oh, that's never good."

Percy rolled his eyes. I always teased him about his stupidity, even though his head was always in the right place.

"I've been thinking, and I don't think I want to stay here," he told me, looking shameful.

"Okay, then go back inside and duel Luke again. Maybe he will beat you this time."

"No, I mean stay in Elysium."

I widened my eyes, surprised. "What? Percy, you do know that we are dead, right? We can't really leave."

"What if we can? Don't you think that, since we saved the world, Hades would let us be reborn?"

I stared at him. I wanted to get annoyed with him, but my mind was running along those trails, too. If we have a chance to see our friends again, to live again, why shouldn't we take it? I wasn't going to tell him this, though. I didn't want him to know that we thought alike. He would most likely find some way to make a stupid joke about it, as usual.

Jason sauntered out to the garden, looking pleased. "Guys, Silena is making dinner."

"Carrot soufflé?" Percy asked.

"What else?"

"Sorry Annabeth, we may have to continue this conversation later, if I get to here early enough, Silena lets me add some food coloring."

"Blue?"

"What do YOU think, Fly Guy?"

Jason just smirked, and walked back inside to the kitchen.

I raised an eyebrow to Percy. He shrugged, then walked back inside with a skip in his step.

* * *

"It's ready!"

Silena exited the kitchen, holding a large ceramic bowl, filled with blue carrot soufflé.

"I'm guessing Percy got to the kitchen in time?" I asked her, holding back a laugh.

"I almost didn't get there in time, she was closing the door to the oven when I burst in and begged her to add the dye," Percy exclaimed, pushing open the swinging half door. "I literally almost died."

I stared at him, and he realized his words. "Whoa, I guess that can be classified as a joke."

Luke, Jason, Michael Yew, and Beckendorf tried to keep straight faces, but they all busted out laughing.

"Wow, Percy," Michael gasped. "Just wow."

"Oh, shut up." He said it with a British accent. Whenever Nico would visit, he would bring at least one of the movies about his new obsession, Harry Potter. It was his replacement for Mythomagic.

"If you added some nerd glasses to that look," I told him, "You could pass as Mr. Potter."

"Wow, thanks Hermione."

I rolled my eyes.

"Enough talk!" Luke exclaimed. "Can we eat some Carrot Perfection now?"

Silena sighed, and set the bowl on the table.

I found out my first day in Elysium that the dead don't need to eat as much as the living, since they are dead, and we don't need nutrients, just some type of food. So, every week, one of us makes our best dish, and everyone gets to eat it, whether they need to or not. I always made Athenian salad, which was the only salad any of them would eat. It didn't actually have any leaves in it, it only had broken up sugar cookies, chocolate chips, Swedish fish, caramel, and mini marshmallows. It isn't actually Athenian, but the whole Athena cabin loves it, so we decided to call it Athenian salad.

I felt a rush of nostalgia at that thought, of camp. I always did, every time I thought about it. The garden makes me think about the Demeter cabin, the pool makes me think of the lake, when we swim in the lake in our bikinis I think of the Aphrodite cabin. The fact that this whole house, all seven of us, were from camp just brings tears to my eyes, and I don't know why.

Was Percy so wrong to want to be reborn? When we entered Elysium, He asked me if we were sure about this, because the world may need us again. I told him that it didn't matter, that they could solve their own problems. But, what if they can't? What if we _are _needed up there? Not only that, but what if our friends need us? We never even got to say goodbye to most of them. I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone, except Percy, and he only got to say it to the rest of the seven. We still have, oh, _had, _friends at camp.

"Annabeth? _Annabeth._"

"Hm? What?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You may want to take some before Mikey over here eats it all." He glanced at Michael, who had a mouth full of carrot soufflé.

"Guilty as charged."

I smiled, and took a big scoop of the stuff. Luke gasped. "Why does she get so much?"

"Because she's Annabeth," Percy pointed out. Luke grumbled about girls getting all of privileges, then took another bite.

* * *

Once we were finished, Beckendorf went to help Silena clean up the kitchen, and I led Percy into our room. You can't get pregnant if you're dead, so we are allowed to sleep in the same bed.

"I've been thinking about you said," I started, "and I think you are right."

Percy choked on his spit, which he had been about to swallow. "What? You _actually _think I'm _right_?"

"Yeah, I do. I want to be reborn, but only if you do."

Percy stared at the bed for almost a minute until answering. "What will he tell them?" he asked quietly.

I knew he was talking about the other five. "They'll understand. They all know us, and they've gotten to know us even better in the…how long have we been here?"

Percy thought about it. "Nico said I would be twenty-two last time he came, for my birthday, so about five years?"

Every one of our birthdays, Nico would come and visit us. Those were the only times is dad allowed it. He only came for Percy's and mine, since he knew us best, and Hades would get angry if he visited seven times a year.

"No, because last time he visited for me, he said I would be twenty-eight, and we were born in the same year. So, that would be about eleven years, Seaweed Brain."

"Are you…oh yeah, last time it was twenty-eight. Do you think they even remember us?"

"Of course they do! People remember Hercules, and we have fought almost as many monsters as he had, if not more!"

Percy laughed. "I bet some kids think that we are legends, the way that Leo and Piper and Hazel and Frank must describe us."

I laughed too. "I bet Leo tells them that we defeated all of the giants single-handedly, and we didn't need any gods, because we are so _awesome._"

Percy's expression grew somber. "I want to see them again, Wise Girl."

I sighed. "So do I."

We sat there for a couple minutes.

"Should we go tell them?" I asked.

"Yeah." Percy took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

We gathered everyone in the living room.

"Guys-"

"Was it my carrot soufflé?" Silena burst out. "I don't want you guys to get mad at me, I know it wasn't as good this time, I think I put too much-"

"Silena. You're carrot cake was delicious," Percy reassured her. "This something totally different."

We looked at each other, then I said, "We want to be reborn."

Jason's jaw dropped. "W-What? Will Hades even allow that after, like, ten years?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "but we are going to ask."

"Why?" Luke asked.

Silena stared at us for a moment. "Guys," she said without looking at them, "they have their own reasons, and I know they were good, so they should." She looked at them and smiled, then looked back at us. "Go talk to Hades."

We did.

* * *

"What?"

"Can we still be reborn?"

Hades stared at us.

"Why?"

"Because we want to be reborn," Percy said impatiently.

"And you can take our memories away, do almost anything you want, just keep us together. That's all we ask. We really just want to be reborn. And not that Elysium is bad or anything, it's actually quite nice, I love the walkway by the house, it looks like something Daedalus would-"

"Okay, I get it. You want to be reborn. You want to back to your cute little friends, and your cute little camp, with your cute little shirts and your cute little powers. You don't want to follow the rules of being dead. Yes, you are dead both of you. You got stabbed in the giant war, and bled your little demigod bodies out. Son of Poseidon over here got skewered by a giant, and Mrs. Owl got punctured through the chest by dirt. Your friends, that you have bunked with for eleven years, they are dead, too. You think, both of you, that you don't have to follow the rules of being dead. Well, you do. I am the god of the dead, and you are dead, so I am your main god. When you first died, you chose to stay in Elysium. Do you think you can just change your choice?"

Percy and I stared at him, open-mouthed. We knew we were dead, but he didn't have to be so rude about it. We had to convince him, in some way, to let us go back.

"Hades, I know that we are breaking the rules, but we just can't stay down here. We aren't meant to be—"

"_Meant to be?! _What makes you think that you are better than the rest of those mortals?! You were going to die someday, you _were _meant to die. The fates cut your string. Don't think that you can just come down here, be dead for eleven years, and act all high and mighty.

I stared at him. Usually, when I brought logic into the conversation, the other just goes with it, to not look dumb. This was new for me.

"Um…"

"I think," Percy came in, "what Annabeth is trying to say, is that we know that we shouldn't be breaking the rules, but we also know that the most logical god, the one who was disowned by his brother, can understand our situation. I know, that you shouldn't do this, but, don't you think you could do it, you know, for us?"

He gave Hades his baby-seal eyes, the ones that can break anyone's willpower.

Hades kept staring at us. He looked like he knew he shouldn't say yes, but he wanted too.

This is why I keep him around.

"Oh, alright," he sighed. "But, you will not be born, and you will have no memories. None."

That surprised me. "Wait, we won't know our names, or our ages…"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Okay."

"You are being reborn eleven years late. I'm not going to be nice."

"Don't worry, we understand that," Percy assured him.

Hades looked satisfied. "Well, go say bye to your little friends, and get back here in an hour."

Whoa. I did _not _expect him to say yes.

"Thank you, Lord Hades. You will not regret this."

"Oh, you'd better not make me…" he shooed us away, muttering about 'needy mortals'.

We ran back to Elysium. We had to get Nico to open it, so that we could leave, and Hades opens it to let the new dead people in, so if we didn't get in before Nico had to close it, then, I don't know what would happen.

* * *

We entered the gates, and saw the others waiting for us.

"So…." Jason looked at us expectantly.

"Yeah," I told him. I started grinning. "Yeah, he said we could."

Silena smiled sadly. "Good."

I looked at Percy. He was smiling sadly, too. He looked at each person in turn, meeting their eyes. "I'll miss you guys."

Everyone was smiling sadly now. "Miss you too, Fish Boy," Michael said. "You too, Hermione."

I smiled. I knew I had tears in my eyes. "Bye guys."

"Wait," Luke said. "How is he gonna do it? Is he mad at you?"

"Well, Percy can be very persuasive."

"Don't we know it," Jason laughed.

"He convinced Hades to let us be reborn, and then Hades said that we won't be 'born', I don't know what he meant by that, and he said that we won't have any memories. No name, age, nothing."

"So," Percy cut in, "if you could tell Nico what happened, that would be good. He was the only one who knew last time, so he should be the only one this time."

I knew what Percy meant. I remembered him telling me about when he lost his memory. He said that when he was at the roman camp, Nico was there, and he knew who Percy was, and he could have told him who he was, that he was Greek, that they knew each other, but he knew he shouldn't. It would be the same this time, too. Percy, and I, would lose our memories, and Nico would be the only ones who knew who we really were, but he wouldn't be able to tell us.

Silena couldn't take it anymore. She burst out crying. "I don't- I don't want to lose-lose you guys a-again."

I went up to her and hugged her. "Hey, its fine, its fine. You'll still have Beckendorf here," he smiled, "and Michael," he nodded, "and Jason," he lifted off of the ground, "and Luke." I saw he had tears in his eyes.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you guys. All of us will."

Percy took a breath. "We'll miss you guys, too, for as long as we can. If you see anyone else down here that we know, like Will, just explain what happened. Please."

Silena nodded. "Sure. Now go, before all of us are bawling."

Jason stepped up to us. "Hey, if you guys end up remembering, in like twenty years, could you tell Piper I miss her?"

"Oh, so we are you guys' messengers now, are we?"

When Percy died, he said Piper asked him to say hi to Jason for her.

"Sure."

"Thanks," Jason said gratefully.

"Of course," I told him.

"Bye," Beckendorf and Luke said. They realized they said it at the same time and laughed.

Percy did the boy hug thing, where they like hit each other on the back a few times, with the guys and hugged Silena tightly. I did the normal person hug with everyone. Luke held on a bit longer.

"Bye." he sniffed.

"Bye."

I took Percy's hand, and we walked back out.

* * *

"Are you both sure about this?" Hades asked.

I looked over at Percy. He was looking at me, too. He nodded.

"Yes," I told Hades.

He nodded. He got up from his throne and stood in front of us. He put his thumbs under each of our chins, and his index finger on the top of our head. I didn't get what he was doing, but he seemed to.

He squeezed, and my world disappeared.

* * *

**Ha HA! First chapter done! Yay!** **Είμαι γραπτώς το επόμενο κεφάλαιο τώρα!**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo hoo! Second chapter! I really hope this is good, I kept on jumping between different scenarios, but I'm glad I chose one! Ώρα για να διαβάσετε!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan. And Rick Riordan owns this series. So, by definition, I don't own this series. Good peoples. Good good, good good.**

* * *

**My head hurt.**

I opened my eyes, and that was the first thing I thought of.

Don't blame me, it felt like my head had squeezed into a little tiny space.

I opened my eyes. I tried to think of something to help understand what was happening, but I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was, or how to describe where I was. There were these big, tall…_things. _I was laying on something soft. There was a boy next to me. I didn't know how to describe him, either.

I crawled over to him. I shook his shoulder. "Hey, hey you, wake up."

He groaned, and opened his eyes. They were changing, the color, they were never the same. He sat up, and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to look around?"

"Sure."

We stood up. I felt a little wobbly, like I wasn't used to being myself. We walked to a big fat thing. It was taller than everything else. The word for it came to my mind. _Pine tree._

It was on a, hill, I think it is, and there were people at the other side.

One saw us, and ran up the hill. "Hey, are you kids lost?"

"Um…"

"What are your names?"

"We don't know."

"Where are you from?"

"We don't know."

"Are you guys sure about anything?"

"No."

He looked at the boy, then at me. He looked like he saw something familiar in us, and was alarmed at it.

"Come with me, kids."

* * *

He led us to a big man. The new man was taller than the first man, and his body was larger. It looked like he was part animal. He told us his name was Chiron.

"So, you kids don't know anything about ourselves?"

I looked at the boy. He looked scared. "No," he said quietly.

Chiron looked at us. "What do you think we should call these kids, Leo?"

Leo stared at us, with that same look of recognition in his eyes. "Let's call the girl Annie." He smiled, as if that was a joke.

I thought the name sounded fine, but it didn't sound like me. Of course, I didn't know a better one, so I nodded slowly.

Leo switched his gaze to the boy. "Hm..."

Chiron's eyes lit up. "How about… Percy?"

Leo widened his eyes. He looked really sad for a moment. "Oh. Um, that sounds good."

Chiron smiled. "Alright, Leo, how about you show Annie and Percy their new home."

* * *

Leo walked us around camp. He showed us all these cabins, at least that's what he called them.

"So, Percy, Annie. Have you two heard about the Greek gods?"

We shook our heads. Leo frowned.

"Hm. Well, do you guys know about the country Greece?"

We shook our heads. Leo looked very confused.

"Have you guys heard of anything called a god?"

We shook our heads again. I didn't know about any of the nonsense this man was talking about. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"What do you guys know about religion?"

Now _I _was the confused one, along with Percy.

Leo called Chiron back over. He told him about us not knowing about any of this stuff. Chiron looked as if he had a couple suspicions.

Chiron turned to Percy and I. "What type of creature am I?"

Wait, this guy wasn't normal? He just called himself a creature! I stared at him, speechless. Percy was the one to answer.

"I don't know, I thought you were just a different type of person."

Chiron narrowed his eyes. He picked up something from the ground, I didn't know what it was. "What color is this?"

I shrugged, as did Percy. I could tell that it was some type of color, but I didn't know the name.

Chiron looked thoughtful. He asked, "What is this?"

Leo looked surprised at the question. We shrugged again.

Leo looked very surprised. Chiron turned towards him. I could hear exactly what they were saying.

"These children have lost their memories. Not normally, like Jason had, but all of their memories of everything they have learned. That they have been taught."

Leo widened his eyes. "I'm going to go get the others."

He ran off towards an empty space, filled only with a few other people. There was a pile of something in the middle. It looked like a cut up tree in a pile.

"So, children," Chiron said. "What has happened so far that you know of?"

I was sort of scared of him, since I had just found out that he wasn't a person. Percy answered.

"We woke up in a place with a lot of trees, and we looked around a bit, then we found the big tree thing, and Leo saw us. That's it."

Chiron studied us. Right when he was about to ask another question, Leo came back. With him, he had three other people. The older looking woman walked beside Leo, but Annabeth could tell they were just friends. The two younger looking ones had their arms around each other. I felt bad for Leo and the woman—it must have been hard to see your friends date and not have a date of your own.

As if my thoughts had called her, a very pretty woman ran up to the group and kissed Leo on the cheek. "Hey there, handsome."

"Hey, Cal."

He put his arm around her. So he does have a girlfriend.

The older woman introduced herself.

"I'm Piper Grace.

The younger woman said her name was Hazel Zhang and the younger man introduced himself as Frank Zhang.

Oh, we have some married couples over here.

Leo said his full name was Leo Valdez, and the pretty woman told us she was Calypso Valdez.

Wow, they're both married.

"And what are your names?" Calypso asked kindly. She had a very nice voice.

"Um, I guess I'm…. Annie?" I looked over to Leo for reassurance. He nodded.

"And I'm…" Percy looked over to Chiron. "Percy, right?"

Chiron nodded, too.

All of the people, besides Leo, looked very surprised. They looked really sad, like Leo had.

"Wow," Frank sighed. "Except for the eyes, they look just like—"

"How about you all show these two around camp?" Chiron interrupted, his voice catching. It confused me a little. What's so wrong with us looking like someone? From their faces, I could tell there were some sad memories.

They nodded.

"And, children, do not be afraid to ask questions, no matter how absurd they may seem."

I could tell that these people still had _their _memories, so our questions might have seemed a little weird. I was glad Chiron mentioned that. I smiled.

I looked over at Percy. He looked nervous, seeing all of these people. He looked like he was trying to shrink, or just get away. Maybe he didn't like crowded spaces. I felt comfortable. These people were nice, I could tell just from a minute conversation with them.

We stared walking, but I looked back to see Percy still standing there. Hazel saw, too, and she walked back to him. I followed her.

She leaned down to Percy's eye level. "What's wrong Percy?" she asked.

"I don't think I like small spaces," he mumbled.

Hazel smiled. "Don't worry, your fine. We are in a big place, and I'll try not to crowd."

She took his hand, and my hand, and we walked back together. The others were waiting at the first cabin.

"You guys alright?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, we just have a claustrophobic over here." She smiled at Percy playfully.

He looked up at her. "What's a costapobic?" he asked.

Hazel laughed. "A claustrophobic is someone who is afraid small spaces."

"Oh."

Piper smiled. "Well, we are at the major gods cabins right now, and this is cabin twelve, the Hermes cabin."

"Who's that?" I asked. The name Hermes sounded weird.

"Hermes? He's the god of stealing and travelers and messengers."

I bet I looked confused. "Oh, um, okay."

Piper raised an eyebrow, but continued. "The kids who have Hermes as their dad live in here. Come on in."

She led us in. The cabin looked very dirty, and sort of crowded. It wasn't that much of a problem to me, but with all of these people, along with pour group, all together in this little cabin, Percy started breathing faster. He looked really uncomfortable, and scared. I took his hand. He snapped his head over to me, and I smiled. He stared looking a bit less afraid, but the fear was still there, consuming his ever-changing eyes.

Wow, were his eyes pretty.

No, don't think that. You've only known him for a little bit.

Two people came up to our group. They looked older than piper, and they looked like the same person. "Hi, I'm Travis!" the taller one exclaimed, and grinned like a little kid.

"And I'm Connor!" the other one almost shouted.

"This is Percy and Annie," Calypso told them.

They're eyes widened. They stared at us. "How old are you two?" Connor asked.

Hm. I never thought of that. I looked up at Calypso. She returned the gaze. "Hm, that's a good question. How old are you guys?" she asked us.

I looked at Percy, who shrugged.

"They don't have any memory," Leo informed everyone. "Not of anything. Their lives, what they have learned, nothing."

A young looking girl walked up to us. She sat down on her heels and looked at the two of us. "Hm, you guys look about, maybe, eight? Nine? Somewhere around there. I would asked the Hebe kids, though, to be sure. Or maybe the Geras kids."

I stared at her, confused. I was confused about a lot.

"Once we get over there, Lora, we'll ask," Hazel assured them.

They left the cabin, much to Percy's relief.

"Who are Hebe and Geras?" I asked Hazel, who was still holding my hand.

"Hebe is the goddess of youth, and Geras is the goddess of old age."

We saw a lot of cabins. I liked the Athena cabin, and Percy just adored the Poseidon cabin.

We eventually got to the Hebe cabin. Piper walked in first.

"Ava! Come out here!"

When we walked in, we saw a young looking girl talking to Piper. I guess that was Ava.

"Hi, kids!" she chirped. "We are going to find out how old you are!"

She beckoned us over. I looked at Calypso, who gave Percy and me a little push towards her.

I saw that this cabin was much less crowded than most of the others—there were only a few kids in here. Percy looked relieved.

Ava smiled at us, and took our hands in hers. They were very small compared to hers. Ava closed her eyes.

Percy and I stood there, not knowing what to do. I looked back at the others. I caught Hazel looking at me and Percy, her eyes full of longing. She saw me looking at her and turned her gaze to Ava.

I turned back around. Just as I did, Ava opened her eyes. They looked like they were glowing for a moment, but then it disappeared.

"It seems like your bodies are about eight." She looked like she had discovered something disturbing, but she didn't want to share it.

Leo looked at her suspiciously. "Okay. So we have some eight year olds with us. Hey, Hazel, Frank, maybe they would get along with Dylan and Ruby!"

"Not only ours!" Frank laughed. "I'm sure they would have a blast with Charlie and Chase!"

Calypso chuckled. "If they want to be put under a spell then be burned to death when they realize it actually worked!"

"Aw, come on, they aren't that bad," Hazel said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Okay, come on kids, we are going to introduce you to some new friends."

* * *

**Yay! Done! That may not have been very good, I had a bit of a writer's block. Guess who they were talking about! I would be very surprised if you don't already know.**

**I found some mistakes in this, so I edited it.**

**I already have some reviews! I'm going to wait until the next chapter to thank them, though.**

**Look for chapter three soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE REEAALLLY LATE UPDATE! I just got assigned a class for Florida Virtual School, and I was working on that all weekend, and my physical school teachers have seemed to become besties with homework lately. I feel really bad! I hope this chappie makes up for it!**

**Okay, before I start, I would like to go ahead and thank all of the people who have reviewed this story so far. I will do it every even numbered chapter, if I get any reviews.**

**leslie: no, I didn't get writer's block between the second and third chapters, I actually got it in the middle of this chapter. Then, I didn't have any time to get through it, because in band, we are getting into more difficult pieces, and I have to practice more often, and I am already behind on FLVS, since I got assigned a teacher late. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story! It will probably be like at least twenty chapters!**

**Ditto112123: Well, I wouldn't call them grown up, they're only eight. And it's not that sad, is it? I'm glad you think it's well written, though! If you read my essays for language arts, you wouldn't think it was the same person! They make me SO BORED!**

**foreverskysong: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Leoiscool: A) You'll see in this chapter B) I did too!**

**Guest: Thanks! I will! This one is going to be a lot longer than the Giant War! (Hopefully)**

**leslie: Yes, as you can tell, I am the expert at cliffhangers. Not the best though, Rick Riordan currently hold that title. He should NOT be proud of that.**

**henrie locker: Yes, I know I am. But, you get another chapter now, so it's all good… right?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Person- Hey, look! This girl is writing a fanfiction about Percy Jackson!**

**Other person- Where?**

**Person-over there, at the computer in that super comfortable-looking chair!**

**Other person- Oh, I see her. Why is she writing Percy Jackson? I thought Rick Riordan owns that? And that girl is defiantly NOT Rick Riodan.**

**Me- No, I'm not!**

**Person- So, who are you?**

**Me- I'm drinkingthestarswithbob, and you're right, I don't own this, Rick Riodan does! This is for my own enjoyment!**

**Other person- Wow, that's a really big name.**

**Me- Well, you have a really big ego, but I don't comment, do I?**

**Person- But you just di-**

**Me- I'm not Rick Riodan I don't own this story bye! *sinks down into comfy chair, hoping they can't see me***

**Both people- Wow. *sigh and walk away***

**Yay, more randomness from the daughter of Athena, Apollo, and Aphrodite.**

**Απολαύστε! (Just so you know, I say something in Greek at the start of every chapter, you can translate it on Google Translate if you would like.)**

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood has some very hyper kids.**

I found that out as soon as Frank led us to the arena. Percy seemed very excited, and I was too, believe me, but I was still wary of these people. Adults, probably around middle-aged, were taking an interest in two kids they had just met? It's not something that makes you want to get all buddy-buddy with them.

The rest of the adults walked behind us. Well, Hazel was walking next to us, so I guess the rest of the adults other than those two were walking behind us. I stole a quick glance behind me, and saw Leo and Calypso swinging their hands together, smiling at each other. Piper was staring at their hands, small tears forming in her eyes.

Was she jealous?

No, I could tell that she wasn't jealous of them in particular. It looked like she was jealous of what they had, and it was a sad jealously, like she used to have that with someone, too.

As I looked at Calypso more closely, I noticed that her stomach area was larger than everyone else's. She seemed to have a hand on it all the time.

"Alright, kids! Get ready to meet the craziest kids you will ever encounter!" Frank smiled playfully, and led us into the arena.

It was a large space, like, as big as the amphitheater. I was very impressed. I looked over at Percy, expecting him to be nervous, but I was very wrong. He seemed to be drinking the view in, analyzing every centimeter, memorizing every move the kids in the middle were preforming.

Wait. Kids in the middle?

I looked in the center of the training section, and saw a fight going on. Two boys, who looked very much alike, were fighting a boy and a girl.

Man, I wish I knew what color their hair was. That would help. But no, my stupid head just decided to get rid of all of its knowledge.

Thanks, brain.

I stopped acting mentally insane and turned my attention back to the kids. The boy who was fighting with the girl was using a knife- I think that was what Leo called it- and the other two were using…. Swords. Yeah, swords. All of the boys seemed to be getting tired, but the girl was full of energy. She was bouncing around the area, swiping and slashing at the two boys. She was smiling, while the others were frowning in concentration.

I liked her.

I saw the knife the boy was holding. For some reason, it looked familiar. It was short and gold, with scratches that looked like they were decades old. It wasn't as shiny as the girl's sword was. I wondered why.

All of a sudden, I saw a picture flash behind my eyes. A dirty, calloused, yet young-looking hand, holding out that very same knife, but a bit shinier, out to an unknown person. It disappeared leaving me very confused.

Should I tell Chiron? I wondered.

No, I decided. He would probably dismiss it as something unimportant, and shoo me away.

I put my thoughts about the image to the back of my mind, and continued watching the battle.

As Percy and I watched, the girl seemed to be getting jumpier and jumpier, while the boys looked dead on their feet. After another minute, the girl disarmed both of the boys. She turned to the one on her team, and disarmed him too. She laughed and skipped over to another young girl, who looked a lot like her. The new girl smiled and high fived her.

"Kids!" Calypso yelled out to them. "Come here! We have some new campers we would like you to meet!"

The two girls skipped over to us, and they boys trudged over like their feet were attached to weights.

The girl who had been fighting smiled very largely. "Hi! What are your names?"

Percy took a small step back.

The other girl ran up and hugged us both. "Hello!"

"Felia, you're scaring them!" The first girl glared playfully at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Why are you scared? Do you not like people?"

Frank laughed. "This is Ruby," he put a hand on the first girl's shoulder, "and this is Felia."

They both waved excitedly.

I wondered why the adults hadn't mentioned Felia. Maybe they didn't need to say that we 'might' get along with her. She seemed too friendly to hate.

The boys made their way to our little circle. I noticed that the two who had been on the same team looked very alike. Actually, they looked exactly the same.

The oldest looking boy out of the three smiled tiredly. "Hi, kids. I'm Dylan."

The two identical ones laughed. "I'm Charlie!"

"And I'm Chase!"

"And we are…. The Valdez twins!"

They laughed again and fist bumped each other.

Calypso sighed. "Have you two been playing with the Stolls?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "They called us they're-"

"Apprentices! They said that once they have-"

"Trained us, we can be the new campers who make-"

"Everyone smile!"

They both smiled again, looking very proud of themselves.

Calypso just sighed and buried her head in Leo's shoulder.

"Anyway," hazel said, "Ruby, Felia, and Dylan are Frank and I's children, while the twins belong to Leo and Calypso.

"Sadly."

I looked over at Percy. He was studying the kids, they're hair, they're style, everything he could.

Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "What color is your hair?" he burst out, looking at each of them in turn.

They looked confused. "Can't you tell?" Ruby asked him. She pulled a lock of it in view of her eyes. "Are we really that dirty?"

Leo laughed. "No, you aren't. Although, the five of you could use a shower. Percy and Annie have lost their memories. They don't remember anything that has happened in their lives, or what they have learned."

"Oh!" Felia exclaimed. "Well, my hair is strawberry blonde, but nobody knows why, because my whole family has either dark brown hair or black hair. I'm really pale, too, and I have golden eyes. Ruby has black hair, she's also really pale, and she has golden eyes, too. Dylan has black hair, skin a few shades darker than ours, and he also has golden eyes. The twins both have golden hair, naturally tanned skin, and dark brown eyes, and the only way you can tell them apart is that Chase has gold specks around the edges of his eyes, but Charlie doesn't."

She said all of this faster than I could have asked what color her eyes were.

She smiled largely.

"How old are you guys?" I asked.

Ruby answered this time. "I'm nine, Felia is eight, Dylan is eleven, and Chase and Charlie are nine."

Oh wow. I thought Felia was a lot younger.

"So!" Calypso smiled. "Would you guys like to show these two around camp? I'm sure you would tell them in a lot more detail than us."

She raised her eyebrows at Felia. Felia gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders, like, _W__hat can I say? I am just like that._

"Sorry kids, I can't," Dylan said sadly, like he really was disappointed that he couldn't.

Kids? He's only eleven!

"Okay then!" Charlie chirped. "I guess you get to spend the day with us!"

He gestured to him and Chase.

I raised my eyebrows. Percy laughed. I glanced over at him. He was smiling.

I still didn't know what color his eyes were. They weren't the same as any of the others. They were their own color, swirling around the pupil. Sometimes, they looked close to the trees, but sometimes, they looked like the ocean, far out past the dock, mysterious, yet beautiful.

_Wait, beautiful?_

* * *

**Oh, Annabeth, you have been reborn for, like, two hours, and you don't even know what love is, but you already love Percy. Nobody can say 'till death do us part' about these two lovebirds.**

**Okay, you can't blame me for doing this late. As I have previously noted, my schedule is VERY crowded. This is my week:**

**Monday and Wednesday- School from 7 to 5, homework from 5 to 6, eat from 6 to 6:30, practice clarinet from 6:30 to 7:30, get ready for bed, do a bit of a chapter until I get yelled at to go to bed.**

**Tuesday- School from 7 to 5, do homework from 5 to 6, eat from 6 to 6:30, do FLVS from 6:30 to 8:30, get ready for bed, do a smaller bit of the chapter until I get yelled at to go to bed.**

**Thursday- School from 7 to 5, homework from 5 to 6, get ready for girl scouts, eat, go to girl scouts at 6:30, come back at 8:15, do FLVS from 8 to 9:30, get ready for bed, get yelled at to go to bed after five minutes of writing.**

**Friday- School from 7 to 5, home work from 5 to 5:30, practice clarinet from 5:30 to 6:30, eat from 6:30 to 7, do FLVS from 7 to 9, get ready for bed, get forced to go to bed after I am almost done with the writing part of the chapter.**

**Saturday- Wake up at 10, end up doing something boring until 4, end up doing some other thing 'til 6, eat, practice clarinet, do FLVS, get ready for bed, finish writing but be forced to go to bed right before I post it.**

**Sunday- Church from 9 to 11, do weekend homework, go to confirmation at 3, head straight to youth group the next room over at 4, come home at 7, post chapter, get ready for bed, try to start new chapter, but fail.**

**And soon, I will have archery to add to that list, so I will probably update at least once a week. I love you guys! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? I am about to become first chair clarinet in band! I am so happy! Happy enough to write more in one day than in less than two weeks! Wait, no, it's on the 14****th****, so about one week! But, its fine, Percabeth is more important!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Knock knock!**

**Who's there?**

**It's-**

**Wait! I'm going to guess!**

**Um, okay…**

**Rick Riordan!**

**Haha, you're funny, no.**

**What? But you're writing about Percy and Annabeth and the Argo ll people!**

**Its fanfiction!**

**But Rick Riodan owns it!**

**Sadly, that is true, but that doesn't mean I can't write about my babies!**

**Babies? You're a bit young…**

**Yes, I am aware of that, they are not my children, you must be able to realize that, from the fact that I am a short, green-eyed, light brown haired girl in middle school.**

**And I know that.**

**Then why could you even think I am Rick Riordan?**

**Well….**

**Gasp! That's mean! I don't own this story, he does, and now I will make sure you never do either!**

**I'm a figment of your much too large imagination.**

***silence***

***widens eyes and raises an eyebrow***

***other person disappears***

**Um….. I am worried for my mental stability now….**

**Just try to ignore my crazy thoughts, don't worry, I don't get them either, διαβάζω!**

**(I am thanking reviewers next chapter)**

* * *

**Chase and Connor must have been the two most hyper kids I had ever met.**

Well, that's not saying much, considering they are some of the first kids I have met.

But still, I think they have tipped the scale of sanity.

Like, while we were walking around. Felia, Ruby, Chase, and Connor gave us a tour of the whole camp, outside and inside of every cabin, the big house, parts of the forest- they weren't allowed to go far without their parents- and all around the common areas. I had no idea anywhere could be so large.

I should give a thorough description.

Once the six of us left the arena, the twins led the group to cabin one. The Zeus cabin, Connor called it.

Felia ran ahead and stood in the doorway.

"Come on, guys! This is where Uncle Jason and Aunt Thalia used to live!"

Who are they? I thought.

I looked at Percy, and shrugged my shoulders. We walked in.

"Whoa," Percy marveled.

Yep, that pretty much summed it up.

The cabin was huge. There were a couple of cots on the ground, and a couple of dressers. The space looked unoccupied, there were no clothes or anything.

In the middle, there was a large statue of a man. He was very tall, with a stern expression on his face. He looked straight at me. It scared me. A lot.

Something seemed to be calling me in, to take a look around, specifically at those pictures laying underneath one of the cots.

Percy and I both walked towards them. We crouched on our knees and each picked a couple up. They were pictures of kids, one around my age, the other two much older.

"Hey, guys," Ruby said quietly, "we should, um, go, because, well-"

I didn't hear the rest. Just like when I saw the knife in Dylan's hand, I saw an image behind my eyes. But this time, it was a scene.

_A boy and a girl crouched in the shadows of an alley. The boy was carrying a bronze knife, and the girl was holding a spear and a shield with a terrifying image of a grotesque woman on it. They both looked hungry and lean, with wild animal eyes, like they were used to being attacked._

"_Are you sure?" the girl asked._

_The boy nodded. "Something down here. I can sense it." _

_A low rumble echoed from the alley, like someone had banged on a sheet of metal. The teens crept forward._

_Old crates were stacked on a loading dock. The boy and girl approached with their weapons ready. A curtain of tin quivered as if something were behind it._

_The girl glanced at the boy. He counted silently: _one, two, three! _He ripped away the tin, and a little girl flew at him with a hammer._

"_Whoa!" the boy exclaimed._

_The girl had tangled blonde hair and was wearing flannel pajamas. She couldn't have been more than seven, but she would have smashed the boy into a pulp if he hadn't reacted so quickly._

_He grabbed her wrist, and the hammer skittered across the cement._

_The little girl fought harder and kicked. "No more monsters! Go away!"_

"_It's okay!" the boy struggled to hold her. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her."_

_The girl, Thalia, tapped the edge of her shield, and it shrank down into a silver bracelet around her wrist. "Hey, it's alright," she said. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."_

"_Monsters!"_

"_No," Luke promised. "But we know all about monsters. We fight them, too."_

_Slowly, the little girl stopped kicking. She stared at Thalia and Luke with eyes filled with intelligence and longing._

"_You're like me?"_

"_Yeah," Luke said. "We're… well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"_

"_My family hates me," the girl said. "They don't want me. I ran away." She looked down sadly._

_Thalia and Luke locked eyes. They shared a glance of sympathy to the little girl's words._

"_What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked._

"_Annabeth."_

"Annie. Annie!"

I blinked a couple times, coming out of the vision slowly. The names and images were swirling around in my mind like a hurricane.

"Gods, Annie, you scared us," Chase gasped dramatically. "When you both looked at those pictures, you froze at the same time. We tried getting Percy up for a while, but it was no use. We went on to you, and after a couple minutes, you gasped and right when your eyes opened, they were silver. Like, not just the irises, but the whites, too. It was really weird."

I stared at him curiously. "What color is silver?"

Connor answered. He pointed to the lining of each tile on the cold, hard floor. "That's silver."

I stared at the crisp lines for a long time. Against my will, my gaze shifted to Percy. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly and deeply. It was like he was one of those statues outside of the arena.

I don't think I mentioned those. Well, it. One statue, life size. It was of two people, a boy and a girl. The boy was holding a pen that looked like it was halfway done turning into a sword. His expression looked focused, but sarcastic. His stone pupils were turned to the girl next to him. She was holding a knife in one hand, and a hat in the other. She was serious, but she looked like she was holding back a laugh as she side glanced at the boy. Both of them looked like they were fighting something, but they were used to it; they found it like a game. They loved each other, you could tell from their expressions and their eyes. Whoever sculpted them must have known them very well.

All of a sudden, he sat bolt straight, and his eyes flew open. They were glowing. I still didn't know what color, but it was more prominent than any others I had ever seen in his eyes before.

Right as he sat up, he shouted out, "Annabeth!"

He then slid down to the ground.

I rushed forward. He seemed as if he was in pain, but I could tell he wasn't in the vision anymore. It was probably an effect of it.

I glanced at the others. "Who's Annabeth?"

She was in my vision, too, so she must have been important.

The others looked pained, especially Chase. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"W-we'll, um, tell you later," he stuttered.

I could see that it was a sore subject. "Okay," I said softly.

Just then, Percy groaned. His eyes flickered open. They weren't glowing anymore. "What happened?" he moaned pathetically.

"We both looked at the pictures, and went into some vision type thing. We were out for, like, ten minutes. Well, _I _was. You were gone a while longer."

"Oh."

I laughed. "Same old Seaweed Brain."

Chase's breath hitched.

Percy glanced sideways at me, just like the statue. "Seaweed Brain? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," I said, confused, "but I like it." I grinned.

He did too.

We stared at each other. I was the first to break away. I looked at the wall, blushing.

Percy looked curious. "What color are your eyes?" he asked.

I looked over to Felia. "What color _are _my eyes? You said were glowing silver, like the edges of the tiles, but they aren't now. What color are they normally?"

Felia leaned forward. "Hm. They aren't staying one color. They're fading into many different shades of gray. That's weird. Eyes usually only change with children of Aphrodite."

"What color are my eyes?" Percy asked.

"Well, when you came o0ut of the vision, they were glowing bright sea foam green, but now, they are like Annie's, changing. But your, they are going between shades of green and blue. Mixes, light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, sea green, a lot of different variations."

"Oh."

I giggled. He acted so dumb.

Just then, Chiron ran, or galloped, in.

"Children, come. Now."

* * *

**Done! Yay! I'll try to update again soon!**

**Hey, guess what? I have a friend on FanFiction, and her name is foreverskysong. She has this really amazing story that is her version of Blood of Olympus, and you all should read it! It is AMAZING! You don't know what a good fan fiction is until you have read it! Either go to her profile to find it and read it, or search Blood of Olympus: A Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction. Believe me, it's amazing!**

**I have a bunch of the next chapters of Reborn planned out, so I will probably be able to update faster! Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! Long time no see, huh? Haha, I'm so funny.**

**I would like to thank the people who have reviewed since I wrote chapter the last chapter:**

**henrie locker- Thanks!**

**foreverskysong- Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so. And yes, I will have a lot of the characters from the series see them reborn, and that's a good idea for Thalia! I'm not going to tell you any spoilers, but by the end of the quest, they most likely will. Its okay, I love long reviews! More to be happy about!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ennie, meany, miney, moe.**

**Catch the Rick by his toe.**

**If it's not him, let them go.**

**People say to pick the right one,**

**And it is not ME!**

* * *

**Chiron was going very fast.**

We were headed in the direction of the Big House, with Chiron in front, me and Percy on his back, and everyone else running behind.

We arrived at the porch, and found Dylan standing there, ready to help us off. He hurried towards us, but before he could do anything, Percy accidentally slipped off. He fell to the ground, landing on his back.

"Oomph!"

Dylan helped him up, then plucked me off of the centaur.

Percy rubbed his back. "Ow. Your back is slippery, Chiron."

"I apologize, child, but we must hurry. She is waiting."

"Who's waiting?" Ruby asked.

Chiron said nothing. He beckoned us inside.

We came to a living area. On one of the couches sat a young woman with long, wavy, black hair and large brown eyes. She was wearing a Greek style dress that looked like it was made out of a plant. She had the same plant woven into her hair. Next to her, there was a young girl. Her Greek style tunic and hair matched the color of the couch and the wall. Her eyes were a beautiful color, I was pretty sure they were blue. She was pretty, but not memorable. If I blinked, it took me a couple seconds to pick out her features again.

Everyone bowed, except me and Percy. The young woman gave off an aura of power and strictness, while the girl seemed afraid and without hope.

All of a sudden, I realized that this woman was a goddess. I quickly bowed, but Percy stayed upright.

"Who are you?" he asked kindly.

I grabbed Percy's arm and tried to pull him down, but he ripped it out of my grasp.

He looked at the girl. "What is your name?"

"What is your name?" she repeated.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "My name is Percy."

"Percy?" she said it like a question.

"Perseus?" The woman gasped.

"Um, my name is Percy, mam."

She looked confused. Then, her eyes widened. A look of recognition flashed across her face, but she hid it. "Hello, young Percy."

"Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "My name is Demeter."

Percy widened his eyes. "Demeter, goddess of the harvest and of agriculture, mother to Persephone, Mistress of the seasons, Olympian Earth mother, patron of cabin four." He said as if he was reciting a speech.

Demeter smiled. "Yes, I collect you have heard of me?"

Percy shrugged.

I gaped at him. How did he know that? I remotely remembered one of the Demeter children mentioning her mother's titles, but she hadn't really emphasized it.

I was taken from my thoughts when Chiron stood up. "I am honored to have you hear, Lady Demeter, but why have you come?"

"There is a disturbance at the great salt lake in Utah. The nymphs there have, kicked Echo out, for lack of a better term. I ask you to form a quest to help her take her home back."

Dylan narrowed his eyes. "You have never seemed to care for nymphs in the past, my Lady, especially not cursed ones. What brings you compassion about this certain case?"

Demeter whipped her head over to him, dark green fire dancing in her brown eyes. "What, do you not think I am able to show compassion?"

Dylan gulped.

"I find Echo a nice girl, who has learned from her mistakes from many years ago. Thanatos let her live, and she did not deserve to be exiled from her land."

She set her eyes on each of us in turn, then rested them upon me and Percy. "Ah, I think these reborns require a chance to prove themselves again. They shall be the leaders of this quest. Each of them can pick two as their helpers. Isn't that how a quest goes?"

"Yes, Lady Demeter."

"And, by the way, twins on a quest may be counted as one, if they are identical, since they come from the same egg."

Chase and Connor grinned at each other.

I glanced at Percy. He was excited. He nodded.

"We choose Chase Valdez, Connor Valdez, Felia Zhang, Ruby Zhang, and Dylan Zhang to accompany us on this quest."

Chiron looked worried. "Is it wise to have seven in a quest? There is usually only three."

Demeter nodded. "I will provide them protection. I sense a need for a larger quest than just three this time."

She looked at us. "Don't you need to consult your oracle?"

Before we could say anything, Chase spoke up. "Connor and I can take them there."

"I wish you luck, demigods. Once you have reclaimed the lake for Echo, you must pray to me, and I will send her there. I hope you succeed."

And with that, she began to glow.

"Look away!" Chiron shouted.

Percy and I shielded our eyes. Once the light was gone, I moved my hand. Demeter and Echo were gone.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was sort of short. They have a quest! Woo hoo! And I did two chapters in a day! Even better!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I can finally update! Yay! I deleted the last chapter six because that is no longer an issue, so now this is chapter six!**

**Do you want to know what's sad? The fact that the only reason I am able update is because I am home alone sick. If I had been able to go to school, I would not have updated for probably another week. Go sickness!**

**Now, I will respond to reviews.**

**(5)DKogan19: Thanks! I will! I'm not even close to being done yet!**

**(5)Dusk Odair: well, I hope that's a good thing!**

**(5)foreverskysong: aw, thanks! That's the way I react when I read yours, too!**

**(5)Random Person: I'm glad! And thanks! That's not creepy at all! It's just enthusiastic!**

**(6)foreverskysong: Thank you. It's all taken care of now. Her friends help her through it.**

**(6)Compliment Giver: Sorry, but it's all good now!**

**(6)Robo: Thanks!**

**(6)RMS Titanic: Thanks! That's sweet of you. Don't you just her fanfic? It's amazing! And, that's fine! I'm glad you at least reviewed one of them!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!**

**I'm. Not. Rick.**

* * *

"**Come on, Blondie! You can do better than that!"**

I glared at chase. "Well, I'm sorry that I haven't been trained because I just got here _two hours ago_!"

We were in the arena, and Chase was trying to teach me to sword fight. It wasn't working out very well. At first, when he had been teaching me the basics, I was doing fine. It felt like I already knew them all. So, Chase decided to abandon the basics and _actually fight me._ That didn't go as well. With each fight, my sword was knocked out of my hands in the first thirty seconds.

"Aw, don't get all mad, Blondie! Now, come on! Disarming maneuver! Ten more repetitions!"

I sighed. I knew that Chase wouldn't give up, so I went to pick up my sword again, which had flown over by Percy and Dylan.

Dylan seemed to have gotten the same idea as Chase, considering he and Percy were fighting each other. But, Percy was doing much better than I was. The way he held himself and his sword looked professional. He stood tall, but loose, and he held his sword comfortably, but firmly. The only thing wrong was that his arms sagged. You could tell that the sword wasn't balanced right for him. And that was the reason that Dylan beat him every single time.

"Come on, Blondie! We don't have all day!"

Oh no, I must have been staring. I hurried over to my sword and snatched it up, then ran back to Chase.

"Okay! Get the sword out of my hands!"

I glared at him.

I tried it ten times, but I just couldn't do it. Finally, I had had enough.

"Stop! Chase, I can't fight with this!"

"Well, what else would you use, a knife?" he looked amused at the thought.

"Why not? You use one!"

"Well, I have been training with this knife for years. If I had more time before the quest, I would be glad to teach you knife fighting, but, unfortunately, I don't."

"Aw, come on, Chase! Let the girl fight with a knife."

I looked behind me. Dylan was there, smiling at Chase. "Percy and I are going the main armory to get a more balanced sword for him. You can come, too!"

Chase glared at him. "Alright, fine."

We exited the arena and headed to the big house. I guessed that the main armory was in one of its rooms.

We walked to the very back of the house. Dylan opened the door, and I gasped. The whole room was filled with weapons. There were swords, knives, bows, arrows, spears, and guns. Most of them were the color of Chase's knife, but some were like Dylan's sword. A couple were black. I didn't know what those were.

"Alright, kids! Let's find you some weapons!"

We walked around together. Dylan held up a sword the color of Chase's knife. "This is Celestial Bronze. It is mined by Cyclopes from Mount Olympus, and is cooled in the River Lethe. It's really rare, and more for Greeks. That is why I use Imperial Gold." He picked up a different sword, the color of his. "Imperial Gold is a Roman metal. It was made in ancient Rome. Both my parents are Roman, so I use it."

Chase looked at me. "I'll take you around to find a knife, and Dylan will find Percy a better sword."

We walked around the rows and rows of weapons.

Chase held up an imperial gold knife. "You like this?"

I held it for a moment, then shook my head. "Not Imperial Gold."

"Okay."

We continued searching.

After a couple minutes, we had looked at half the knives, but none of them felt right.

"Man, you are hard to please!" he smirked. "There are some more right-"

I heard a yelp. Chase and I glanced over at each other, then ran over to where Dylan and Percy had been looking.

We found Percy on the ground, and Dylan shaking his shoulders.

"What happened?" Chase asked him.

"We were looking around, and he saw Riptide, in pen form, on one of the shelves. He asked me to get it, since it was on one of the higher shelves. While I was getting it, I told him about the history, how Hercules had used it and how Percy Jackson had used it. He asked me why they had used a pen, so I handed it to him and told him to take off the cap. He did, and it turned into a sword. Then, he collapsed."

Chase looked at Percy sadly. "Its fine, this happened in the Zeus cabin, too, when they saw the pictures. Just wait for him to wake up."

We all sat on some chairs and waited. After a couple minutes, Percy stared shaking.

Dylan jumped up. "What's happening to him?"

"Don't worry, this means that he's about to wake up."

And he did. Percy bolted upright, and said, "This is my sword."

Dylan looked surprised. "Percy, we just found this. You uncapped it, and you collapsed-"

"No! This is my sword! Chiron gave it to me! I'm sure!"

Dylan looked skeptical. "Do you want it?"

"Of course! It's mine!"

"Okay."

We stopped talking when we heard Chiron calling our names.

"Aw, Hades!" Chase exclaimed. "It's time to go!"

* * *

**Yay! Sorry this is sort of short. Please review! They make my day, and I use some happiness right now. I wish I was a bit less sick, but still sick enough to stay home from school.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup dawgs! Hey, guess what? I'm sick again! So, guess what that means? I can update again! Yay! Ας σας κάνουμε αυτό!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**People say that you should be yourself. Don't try to change yourself to fit anyone's image but your own. There is only one you, and you should be proud of that. I am proud of that. I would not wish to be anyone else but me. And I am not. I do not wish to be Rick Riodan, nor will I ever be. I don't think he wants to be me either. I don't think he would like to be a short, twelve-year-old girl who is obsessed with books. But don't take offence to that if you also are! I just mean that a grown man wouldn't want be one! Now I feel bad.**

"**So, did you find them some weapons?"**

The four of us looked at each other. I didn't know how Chiron would react to the episodes, and I wasn't sure if Dylan or Chase did either.

"Well, we found Percy a great one—he really likes it—but we couldn't find Annie anything," Dylan told him.

"We need to find her one then, hm?"

"Yes we do."

Chiron looked at all of us suspiciously. I could tell that he knew that something was up, and he probably knew what it was. "What did you find, Percy?"

Percy took his pen out of this pocket.

Chiron's gasp of surprise was quiet, but I could hear it all the same. I could practically see his mind matching up all of the facts and suspicions. He definitely knew a lot more than we did.

"That is a great choice, Percy. Have you tried it out yet?" Chiron asked, successfully masking his moment of revelation.

"No, not yet," Percy said.

"Could you talk with me for a moment?"

Percy looked surprised. "Um, sure."

The rest of us began to walk off of the porch which Chiron had met us on, but he called me back.

"You too, Annie. Dylan, Chase, why don't you go help out Ruby and Felia with the bags?"

They could tell that he meant that as a dismissal, so they went.

"So, do you two like camp?"

Percy answered, "Yeah."

"Are you excited about the quest?"

"Yes," I told him. "I think it will be fun."

"Percy?"

"Yeah."

The conversation went on like that for a couple minutes. Chiron seemed to want to just keep up some small tale for a while until he could come up with a way to ease his main point into the conversation. Finally, after he asked us if we liked the food, I was done.

"So, what did you need us to stay back for?"

I expected him to get angry, or at the least, frustrated, but he just chuckled. "Same as always."

"You've only known me for a few hours."

"That is very true."

We had a few moments of silence.

"So?" I prompted.

"I know you know, and you know I know, that both of you have been having little episodes. But, could you tell me what they are?"

Percy and I looked at each other. What if he thought we were possessed? Or crazy? Or both?

Chiron looked us each in the eye. "You can trust me."

So, I explained mine. I talked about the scene with Thalia and Luke, and the little girl, and I told him about the whole conversation the three of them had. He did not interrupt once.

Then, Percy told Chiron about both of his. I listened, too, since this was the first time I was hearing this also.

"Well, the first one was when I saw a picture of these three kids in the Zeus cabin. It was on top of this really dark mountain, and me and the dark haired girl in the picture and this other girl with dark hair and these weird clothes were there. There was this big funnel cloud, and the bottom of it was on these little girls shoulders. She had glowing chains on her hands and feet, and I didn't know why, because she was only twelve. And she and the weird girl were talking, and they both seemed really scared and upset. Then, this really tall guy came in, and he had this other guy with him, the guy from the picture, and he was holding his sword at the throat of the other girl in the picture. Then, the other dark haired girl started talking to the shorter guy, and he was acting really weird, and he said something, and the girl spat at him. Then the tall guy started talking, and he started talking to the weird dark haired girl, and then I said, "Wait, you're Atlas?" so I guess the guy's name was Atlas, and so he called me stupid, but I didn't really care, because he was threatening my friends. And then he said that he was Zoë's dad, and I guess Zoë was the weird girl. Then, they all started talking, and the twelve year old almost bit off the Atlas's fingers, and then I noticed that the light haired girl from the picture had gray in her hair, then everyone started talking again. After that, this guy started talking in my head, and I had to start thinking about candy, then the guy from the picture made a fire appear, and a golden box behind him started glowing, and the whole mountain started turning into an evil palace. Then, we all started attacking, and I went for atlas—I don't why, because it seemed sort of stupid, then my sword started getting heavy, and atlas hit me in the chest, and I landed across the room by the cloud and the little girl. The, Atlas started coming at me again, and then I remembered this line from this poem, no, prophecy! It was a prophecy! And so I told the girl to give me the sky, and I guess that was what the cloud was, and she said no, but I cut her chains and shared the weight with her for a couple seconds, then she slipped away and I held it alone. It really hurt, and I almost died, but then I heard the voice of that guy in my head again, and I didn't die, and everything got red and fuzzy. Then, the girl spoke in my head, and she told me to get ready, but I couldn't respond. Then, she tricked him into taking back the sky, and he screamed in anger, then I woke up."

Chiron and I stared at him. I could not believe what he had just told us. I didn't really understand it either, because I didn't know what half of the things he said meant, and he was talking really fast. But Chiron seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. He looked surprised and scared.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now. How about you two go back to Dylan and Chase. Annabe—um, Annie, maybe you could continue looking for a knife? You have about ten minutes before you leave for your quest. I'll come and retrieve you when it is time to depart."

Percy and I looked at each other. "Um, okay."

"Okay," Chiron finished, smiling.

Percy and I left the porch, wondering what in Hades had just happened.

**Sorry, that was sort of a bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything better. I would have written and posted this chapter yesterday, but I was too sick to get off the couch, but now I'm feeling a bit better. i feel bad, because it was so short, but it is just because of that really long paragraph, making it look short. Please review! Bye bye!**


End file.
